


You don't own me

by merelofficial



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelofficial/pseuds/merelofficial
Summary: On top of the platform stands Doll in a black corset with a black tunic. Doll’s legs are covered in beautiful black stockings with a silver pattern of moons and stars. his feet are adorned with black pointe with silver ribbons. To Yuuri Doll’s body was perfect. However he couldn’t help but a little intimidated by Doll’s upper body. His beautiful long silver hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail while the left side of his face was covered by an old Victorian mask. It was mysterious but also somewhat erotic. No one has seen Doll’s full face. It was almost as if he was afraid to show himself. Yuuri didn’t even notice the music faded, all he could focus on was Doll.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Welcome to Feltsman circus! Be prepared to be amazed by our incredible artists!’’_

 

A little boy with blonde and a streak of red hair says with a bright smile as he waves from his spot on a pole in the middle of the pathway, greeting the visitors.

A few kids wave back excitedly or try to climb up the pole only to be taken away by their parents, apologizing to the boy for their child’s behavior.

One young man in particular looked in awe at the boy.

 

‘’How do you think he got up there?”’

 The man asks his friend who’s too busy taken pictures of everything rather than listening to his friend.

 

‘’Hopefully with some help’’

 The other male replies as he puts his phone away.

 

‘’I’ve figured that much Phichit.’’

The man says sarcastically which only made Phichit laugh.

 

‘’Come on Yuri, I was just messing around with you.’’

 Phichit laughs again and wraps his arm around Yuri.

 ‘’Don’t worry about him falling, he’s a professional right? He wouldn’t have been put up there if he couldn’t handle it.’’ Phichit says with a smile as he pushes Yuri and himself towards the entrance of the circus.

 

‘’Look at the lights Yuri!’’  Phichit says excitedly as he grabs his phone again to take numerous pictures of the little snowflake shaped lights.

Yuri only chuckles softly as he takes in his surroundings.

Instead of the usual red and white colors the circus had chosen for blue and black giving it a mysterious vibe to it.

He shivered as he tried to glance inside only to see utter darkness.

Guess they really wanted to surprise their guests.

He remembers the exact moment Phichit told him about the circus.

 

_His friend had been so excited when this particular circus was in Detroit._

_Apparently it was pretty big in Europe and Phichit had somehow heard of it through one of his Instagram followers._

_He had shown Yuri some clips of a few performers and rambled on about how amazing they were and how he got inspired by their acts for his own figure skating routines but Yuri didn’t listen._

_Couldn’t listen._

 

_Not when a certain silver haired artist caught his eye. ‘_

 

_’Phichit who’s that?’’_

_Yuri asked, completely focused on the silver haired guy._

_"Him? That’s Doll. He’s pretty new but is already a rising star. He’s a tighrope walker. The way he performs is just like pure magic! It’s almost like he’s dancing in the air!’’_

_Phichit said with a dreamy sigh. ‘_

_’Can we go? Please Yuri? It would mean so much to me!’’_

_Phichit started to plea, hoping Yuri would come with him._

_Yuri bit his lip as he thought about it. He actually wanted to see Doll in real life._

 

_He sighed and nodded his head. Phichit hugged him tightly in return and thanked him over and over again but Yuri didn’t listen._

_All he could think about was Doll._

 

‘’Yuri?’’

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Phichit who looks worriedly at him.

‘’I’m fine, just nervous I guess.’’

Yuri smiles awkwardly and hopes Phichit will drop the subject and thank God he does.

‘’Your tickets please.’’

A young boy with brown hair says with a polite smile and Phichit quickly hands them over.

‘’Enjoy the show!’’  The boy calls after them with a smile and turns around to greet the next couple.

 

‘’They sure are polite.’’

Yuri mumbles as Phichit drags him along to their reserved seats.

Phichit wanted the best view after all so he had ordered v.i.p tickets.

Yuri sat down with a sigh and glanced around again.

He could see the stage pretty well and he could easily leave his seat if he felt attacked or anxious.

He would have to thank Phichit later, it must have cost a lot to get these seats.

In just a few seconds the entire circus was full of people. It must have been more popular than Yuri thought.

 

Suddenly it got even darker as the tents exists were closed.

Yuri could feel his heart beat faster at his sudden loss of his eyesight but quickly calmed down when one single light shined on the ring master in the middle of the stage.

‘’Ladies and Gentleman, girls and boys of all ages! We would like to welcome you to circus Feltsman! We aren’t a normal circus. You see my dear guests, we have special artists. They’ve come all the way from Russia to the states! Please give a big applause for our first performer: Mira Babicheva!’’

The ringmaster quickly walked from the podium as a redheaded woman came on doing a backflip followed by splits facing her audience with a teasing smile.

Yuri had to admit, she was a gorgeous woman with a killer act.

She would definitely be an amazing figure skater.

 

Yuri applauded every act, enjoying himself.

That was until the ring master came back with a mischievous smile.

"We’ve had some amazing performers so far. But I’m sure you’re all wondering where our star is. We are all excited to watch him, aren’t we?’’

The ringmaster asks as he looks at his audience.

‘’Yeah!’’ The audience says excitedly while the ringmaster smiles.

"Give it up for our rising star: DOLL!”

He says with a wide smile as he moves his hand up in the air as the lights dim for a few seconds before a single spotlight is focused on a small platform on the right side of the top of the tent.

 

On top of the platform stands Doll in a black corset with a black tunic.

Doll’s legs are covered in beautiful black stockings with a silver pattern of moons and stars.

his feet are adorned with black pointe with silver ribbons.

To Yuuri Doll’s body was perfect.

However he couldn’t help but a little intimidated by Doll’s upper body.

His beautiful long silver hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail while the left side of his face was covered by an old Victorian mask.

It was mysterious but also somewhat erotic.

No one has seen Doll’s full face. It was almost as if he was afraid to show himself.

 

Yuuri didn’t even notice the music faded, all he could focus on was Doll.

The smoothness of his moves, the story he was telling even without the music.

He was simply beautiful.

 

Doll slowly but gracefully walked onto the rope until he was at the middle and beautifully went into a split.

How he managed to keep his balance was beyond Yuuri’s knowledge.

Doll was simply captivating.

The tightrope walker bend his back to touch his toes effortlessly while the audience cheered loudly.

Doll sure was the star of the show.

His act ended far too soon for Yuri’s liking.

 

The performer jumped from the platform while doing a backflip into one of the nets for the acrobats and quickly made his way over towards the middle of the rink, bowing towards his audience to end his act.

Everyone clapped while Doll occasionally waved at the audience, while smiling softly.

Suddenly Doll’s icy blue eyes locked with Yuuri’s honey brown ones and Yuuri was frozen in his spot.

Doll’s eyes were so beautiful.

They told stories his body couldn’t, they held secrets, emotions and memories someone simply couldn’t show or tell.

Yuuri wanted to look at them for the rest of his life.

Doll smiled a little more but quickly looked away when Yuuri waved slowly at him.

 

It hadn’t even been two seconds and Yuuri had already ruined it.

He sighed and dropped his hand sadly.

What did he expect? For Doll to come over and kiss him?

 

"Thank you all for coming! We hope you had a great night!’’

The ringmaster said while he placed his hand on Doll’s shoulder.

It looked wrong, the way Doll didn’t even react and looked at the ground instead of his audience.

It was almost like he wasn’t supposed to move.

Yuuri decided to not think about it. After all what did he know about a circus?

 

"Wasn’t it amazing? Those acrobatic twins were my favorite!’’

Phichit rambled excited while Yuuri nodded along.

He couldn’t quite focus on Phichit.

All he could think of was Doll and the ringmaster.

Why did it feel so wrong?!

 

‘’uuri…Yuuri!’’

Yuuri was snapped out of his thoughts by Phichit shouts.

‘’What?’’

He asked confused and Phichit only laughed.

"I asked who you liked the best but I guess I already know.’’

Phichit teased while Yuuri blushed and looked away.

"Let me admire someone Pitch.’’

Yuuri teased right back.

 

Suddenly Yuuri was knocked back by something brown and heavy.

"No! Come back!’’

He heard a voice and footsteps approaching as his face was licked by the thing that knocked him over.

‘’Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! Are you okay?’’

the voice asked worriedly as the heavy object got off of Yuuri.

Yuuri adjusted his glasses as he tried to sit up and looked straight into his attacker’s eyes.

It was a dog.

Correction: a big brown poodle who was seated beside the long legs of their owner.

‘’Let me help you up.’’ A small hand reached out to him.

He grabbed the hand and pushed himself up.

"It’s fine, it could happen to-‘’

he stopped talking once he realized who stood in front of him.

 

_Doll._


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets the man himself

‘’I’m so sorry! He normally doesn’t run off like that!’’ Doll said hurriedly as he glanced down at his dog.

 ‘’Are you sure you’re okay? You’re a little pale.’’ Doll asked worriedly as he gently placed his hand against Yuuri’s forehead.   What was he doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be done for tonight or something?   More importantly why was he touching Yuuri?!

‘’Honestly it’s fine. He was probably- Vitya!’’ a loud voice interrupted Yuuri’s attempt of calming Doll down.

‘’oh no..’’ He heard Doll whisper as the boy turned around to face whoever had called him.

 

 In front of the artist stood a broad and elderly man. He wore a dark trench coat, mostly covered by a blue scarf and a pair of expensive looking pants.  His face was partly hidden behind a large hat but Yuuri could still make out his dark blue eyes. 

‘’What did I tell you about running off?’’ The man asked with a stern voice.

Doll’s entire posture turned stiff as he looked down. He muttered something the man apparently wanted to be voiced loud and clear.

‘’What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Repeat it louder.’’ He demanded as he crossed his arms and glared at his artist.

‘’I am not allowed to leave the terrain.’’ Doll muttered again but louder this time.

‘’And what did you do?’’

‘’I left the terrain.’’ Doll muttered again but slowly looked up at the man.

‘’But Yakov-‘’  ‘’Do not talk back to me Vitya.’’

The man said tightly as Doll looked down again.  What did this man thought he was doing?  Yuuri did notice from the way he talked to Doll he was obviously his trainer or perhaps the owner of the circus itself, but that wasn’t a reason to talk to your artists like that.  Doll couldn’t help that his dog had escaped.  Yuuri took a deep breath and decided to speak up.

 

‘’Sir? It isn’t his fault. His dog ran up to me and he was trying to get it off me.’’ Yuuri explained as the man looked up, still with his arms crossed.

‘’Is this true Vitya?’’ The man asked again.

‘’Yes it is sir.’’ Doll mumbled as he still didn’t look up. It looked so wrong to Yuuri.   The confident boy with the most beautiful smile he saw on stage was completely gone.   A scared little boy who had no freedom at all replaced him instead.

‘’Alright, go back to the ‘others. We’ll talk about this incident later.’’ Yakov dismissed Doll as he turned his attention back to Yuuri.   Yuuri could see how Doll practically ran away from Yakov.   Doll glanced behind him with a small smile at Yuuri before he disappeared into the crowd of visitors, making his way back to the tents.

‘’I apologize for my student’s dog and behavior. He can be a handful sometimes. I hope the mutt didn’t hurt you in any way.’’ Yuuri couldn’t believe it.   That was no way to talk about a dog like that!

‘’Don’t worry sir, your student took care of everything. He immediately apologized after helping me up.’’ Yakov only grunted in response.

‘’Alright, I have to leave now. Thank you for visiting our circus and again, apologies for the mutt.’’ And with that Yakov walked away.

‘’Well that is one way to apologize.’’ Phichit muttered as he looked at Yuuri.   But Yuuri didn’t look at Phichit at all.   He watched Yakov leave with a scowl on his face.   He didn’t care if Doll was his student, nobody should talk about Doll like that.  Nobody.

‘’Are you okay? Your hands are shaking.’’ Phichit said worriedly as he put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

‘’I’m fine, let’s go home I’m tired.’’ And with that they walked away from the circus, back to their dorms.

 

 

‘’What did we tell you about running off кукла?’’ A woman with lime green eyes scolded Viktor.

‘’I am not allowed to leave the terrain without a chaperone.’’ Viktor said tiredly as the woman braided his long silver hair.

‘’If you know the rules why would you choose to ignore them? What if something happened?!’’ The woman said sternly.

‘’I’m sorry Lilia.. But Makkachin suddenly ran off! I can’t just let him walk away! What if he would get lost?’’ Viktor turned around to look at Lilia. ‘’He’s the only friend I have…. You can’t expect me to just let him go..’’ he whispered as he looked down at his feet.

He was currently kneeling in front of Lilia who insisted they braided his hair tonight, it would look beautiful tomorrow once the braid would gone, leaving a wave of never ending flowing hair.  After he got back the woman demand an explanation on why her favorite student wasn’t with the others after the show.  She had sent Yakov out to search for him while she waited in the tents in case he got back on his own, which he luckily did.

‘’So it was that dog who let you out?’’ Lilia arched her eyebrow as she looked at Viktor.

‘’N-not really… he heard something and probably wanted to protect us. He really meant well!’’ Viktor stuttered.  He didn’t like to admit it but he was intimidated by the older woman.  He liked her but Yakov was easier to please and would sometimes let him do his own thing once in a while.

‘’Fine, I’ll let it go for now but if that dog even tries to do something like this again we’ll give him to the first family we see. No protesting Vitya.’’  She said as she tied his hair.

‘’Thank you!’’ Viktor said relieved.  Lilia actually let go of it! Maybe Yakov would let it rest as well?

‘’Go wait in your tent with Makkachin while I’ll talk to Yakov when he gets back. Do not think this is over yet Vitya. You were made to obey your owners, we’re already giving you too much freedom. You are dismissed.’’ Lilia Turned her back towards him and walked away, probably to look for Yakov.

Viktor knew what she said was true but it didn't hurt any less.  He knew he was just an object to them, to the entire circus cast but it wasn't his fault! He tried everything to make friends in the circus itself and in the cities they visited but no one took an interest in him.  Except for that man.  He sighed as he walked towards his tent.  He may be an object but he still had a place to call his ,luckily.

“Makkachin?” He called softly as he entered his dark tent.

He just had enough time to light up a small candle before he got tackled by the brown poodle.

“Makka!” He laughed brightly as he hugged said dog.

“Do not run off like that again! You've got me in some serious trouble mister!” He scowled playfully as he kissed the poodle’s head.

“You're already forgiven, I can't stay mad at you.” He smiled as he pushed Makkachin up and walked towards his bed.

“I know you didn't just run off to annoy Yakov and Lilia…. You like him too right?” Viktor asked softly as Makkachin had followed him on his bed and curled up besides his owners legs.

“He looks like a nice guy… Maybe he'll wants to be friends?” Viktor whispered hopefully.

Maybe the man would look past everything and just accept Viktor for who he is and not what he is.  He shook his head and looked down at his folded hands in his lap.  

 

Who was he kidding, nobody liked him.  Not for Viktor.  No, they liked Doll.  Everyone was just the same and so was that man.  He couldn't help but still be hopeful.

“I'm an idiot… I shouldn't even have feelings like this… Yakov would kill me if he ever found out.” Viktor said sadly.  He lay down and wrapped his arms around Makkachin, using him as he personal teddy bear.

“At least you accept me..” He whispered in the brown fur as he closed his eyes.  He was a Doll after all.  And Dolls did not have feelings or desires.  Dolls were supposed to be lifeless objects, designed to please human beings.

“Maybe there's something wrong with me…” Viktor whispered before he fell asleep, a single tear rolling down his cheek.


End file.
